User talk:Fexghadi
Welcome on the Farming Builds Quick Reference. Still working on it though. If you add a build which has not been added to any talk page yet, please let me know or add the link yourself following the same structure as for the other builds. UW Solo + Killing Aatxes * E/Rt : Earth Magic 11+3+1, Restoration Magic 12, Energy Storage 6+1 Care for Energy. Concentration rather for Stoneflesh and VWK if you fear interrupt. Maintain Kinetic Armor with Vengeful Weapon. :Details: User:Albinobird/E/Rt UW Vengeful * Mo/Me : Protection Prayers 10+3+1, Divine Favor 8+3, Illusion Magic 12 55HP build. Use a scythe. Visage before aggroing. :Details: User:Phenrig * R/Me : Wilderness Survival 12+3+1, Expertise 12+3, Beast Mastery 3 Use skills in following order (M means Moving): 1, 2, 7, 4+3, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, M, 7, 6, 5, 4+3, 7, 6, 1+3, 7, 5, 6, 5. * E/W : 12+3+1 Earth Magic, Energy Storage 12+1, Tactics 3 Take the aatxes along with the graspings. * N/Mo : Blood Magic 12+3+1, Healing Prayers 10, Protectivon Prayers 8 55HP build. Use Plague touch if Dazed or to kill an aatxe with less health than you by giving Deep Wound. Balance Healing and Protection to 9 if switching Vigorous Spirit for Suffering, which will be the cover hex for Spoil Victor. :Details: User:Highland/BuildArchive/N/Mo Solo Bladed Aatxe and Grasping Nightmare UW UW Solo (Running the Aatxes) * Rt/W : Channeling Magic 12+3+1, Tactics 12, Axe Mastery 3 Chain all AoE damage as quick as possible. Daoshen must have recharged while holding the ashes for double quick use. Don't heal while fighting. Change Sprint for Spirit Rift in zones where running's useless. * W/Me : Strength 12+3+1, Axe/Sword Mastery 9+1, Tactics 3+1, Illusion Magic 9 Visage before aggro. Better have a weapon which requirement is maximum 10. :Details: User:Armond/W/Me Enduring Visage UW Solo (Archive) * W/Me : Axe Mastery 11(+1+3 while fighting), Tactics 8+1, Strength 6+1(6+3 while running), Illusion Magic 10, Inspiration Magic 2 Visage before aggro. Don't heal while fighting. * W/Rt : Tactics 10+2+1, Strength 8+1, Restoration Magic 12. Don't use Healing Signet in battle (You shouldn't need it too). Totem Axe can be used, you don't need to attack. :Details: User:Batno_mercy/Build:W/Rt_UW_solo * A/E : Shadow Arts 12+3+1, Fire Magic 12 E/A Variant: Switch GoEP for Glyph of Sacrifice and (still needs testing from myself) Lava Font for Frozen Burst. 12 in Shadow, 10+3+1 Fire, 6+1 Water, Remaining in Storage, Totem axe + +15/-1 focus. :Details: User:Y0_ich_halt/FarmingArchive * E/Me : Earth Magic 12+3+1, Air Magic 4+1, Energy Storage 3+1, Illusion Magic 9, Inspiration Magic 8. :Details: User:Batno_mercy/Build:E/Me_Terra_Tank Green items farming * A/E : Shadow Arts 12+3+1, Earth Magic 12, Air Magic 3 Depending on the bosses, following main variants may be used: Rust, Shadow of Haste, Shadow Refuge, Feigned Neutrality, or damage skills. :Details: User:Ebany Salmonderiel/A/E Green Farmer * E/A : Earth Magic 12+3+1, Shadow Arts 12, Energy Storage 3+3 Same conception as A/E, but less versatile. Use +15/-1 focus if you want to kill some mobs after boss is dead and if you don't mind dying after that. I recommend you do, as I got quite a pack of gold items that way. :Details: User:Dark Paladin X/E/A Solo Farmer * A/any : Critical Strikes 11+3+1, Dagger Mastery 11+1, Shadow Arts 8+1 Purpose is physical damage-dealing bosses' (and mobs) farming. * A/any : Critical Strikes 11+2+1, Dagger Mastery 10+2, Shadow Arts 10+1 Chkkr Locust Lord farming. * N/Me : Curses 12+3+1, Inspiration Magic 12, Illusion Magic 3 * Me/N : Curses 12, Fast Casting 8+1, Inspiration Magic 8+1+1, Illusion Magic 7+1 Incetol, Devout of Depths farming. * N/Me : Curses 12+3+1, Illusion Magic 10, Domination Magic 6, Inspiration Magic 6 Mostly designed for Warrior bosses in The Jade Sea. :Details: User:Aberrant80/Builds/N/Me Midnight Solo Paragon aataxe solo You seem to like UW soloing, wanna test my para build for me? :D http://auron.tanatopia.net/phpbb/viewtopic.php?p=44#44 — Skuld 09:45, 19 April 2007 (CDT) : Actually, I'm just beginning with those builds, I'm making categories quite randomly, and I don't have a PvE P ;-) -- Fexghadi 09:55, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Aw :p I'll snare a paragon enthusiast then — Skuld 09:57, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::btw, I like soloing whatever I find xD (I have no friends waaaaaaaaah :'( ) -- Fexghadi 10:00, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::: And feel free to help for one or another part of farming, but tell me so we won't do it twice for "nothing" :p -- Fexghadi 10:16, 19 April 2007 (CDT)